


Attack on Yuri Annie x Reader

by IvoAsemin



Series: Attack on Titan Yuri-Oneshots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kissing, Secret Relationship, Titan Shifters, Undercover as a Couple, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoAsemin/pseuds/IvoAsemin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie is keeping a lot of secrets. Nobody really knows anything about her, her past, her mission against mankind or about her romantic relationship with you: The popular trainee and secret ally of the titan shifters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on Yuri Annie x Reader

Let's play a game. It's called: Guess who of the trainee's is in a romantic relationship with each other.  
Most people would guess Mikasa and Eren, as they are always around each other, maybe Sasha and Connie, those two goof-balls. And the most popular answer would probably be Hannah and Franz, even though they were excellent at denying their sweet little romance.

Probably no one, no one of the trainee's would have guessed that the stoic ice-queen named Annie Leonhardt and the alpha bitch (as some liked to call you) (F/n) (L/n) were actually infatuated with each other. You were well known and popular for your flirty attitude which you teased the boys with, even though it was clear that they would never have a chance with you. Always making sure that you had the last word, always being bossy and confident. That was you. Who would have thought that someone like Annie could take a generous liking towards someone as you? Truth is: The two of you knew each other quite some time before the 104th legion of trainee's was formed.

You were the ally of Annie, Bertholdt and Reiner, the female, the colossal and the amored titan. Completing your little pack as the (t/n) titan.  
Annie had met you at a tender age as a child, not long before the fateful dooms day of Shiganshina and wall Maria. It had been decided that the four of you would start the attack on the walled reign of mankind in your powerful titan forms. Annie might have seemed calm and collected, while awaiting the day she and her three comrades would become mass murderers. But who could possibly prepair a child for things like this? Who could possibly force a child into doing this? The only thing that she could do was shutting her feelings, her guilt that was already pulling her heart down, out. Yet, whenever she looked at you, into your eyes that kept it's mysterious spark, at your glossy (h/c) locks, she felt strength rush through her system. Strength that would carry her through the things that were about to unfold.

So Annie Leonhardt happend to develope a big crush on you that only became stronger and stronger by the time she got to know you better. How you were able to manage this nightmare the four of your little group were living in so well was a mystery she yet had to solve. Reiner and Bertholdt recognized your strong and collected nature as well and it did not take much time until you were inofficially named the leader of your mission.

 

"Alright Annie! It's your turn! Take the knife and give me your best shot!", you said while winking at Annie.  
You and Annie were on the training ground with the other cadets of the 104th squad, practising close hand ot hand combat under the burning sun that was shining brightly at the zenith of the sky. Lunch hour would begin soon but more than dry bread and a small bowl of watery soup wouldn't be on the menu. How you still managed to look so good with curves in all the right places was beyond Annie.

Annie looked right up into your gorgeous face that was graced by a competetive smirk. As much as she enjoyed spending her time with you, especially when it meant that she had the chance to toss you into the dirt by direct body contact, this training was dreading to her. So she stood up and turned around to leave the dusty ground without another word to you. 

"Ooh, Annie!", you called after her in a slight sing-song voice and Annie suddenly felt a firm grip on her arm. The slightly taller girl who was the epitome of Annies desires was pressed up against her back now. Without a warning Annies throat went dry.  
"Where do you think you are going?", you asked her. Your voice suddenly sounded very stern and dead-serious.  
"You better stay here and go through with it or I might do something you'll regret."  
With those words you let your fingers slide through Annies bangs almost lovingly. Annie suddenly realized that she had not been breathing for a good minute. Her chest suddenly heaved a bit too abruptly. Of course you did not fail to see that, a small smile tugging on your lips. Your hand slid down towards Annies. Slowly you intertwined your fingers with hers and pulled her back with you to continue training.  
Who thought that Annie could be so submissive?

 

It was the evening before graduation, you were standing together with a group of boys who all looked at you as if you were a piece of meat that they would like to devour right here and right now. Annie heard you laughing at one of their jokes. Damn it, how could you act as if you were purely innocent? Tomorrow would be the day. The day wall Rose would fall. You were of course very aware of that, you had even planned the move out the most. Yet you stood there, patting a boys shoulder with a flirtacious smirk on your lips.  
Annie felt undeniable and hot jealousy swell up in her chest. Why would you tease her like this? Were you desperate for a reaction from her? Annie knew damn well that you had more interest in a tree than into the male sex. At least that's what it had seemed like during hers and yours make-out sessions.  
Of course, during those steamy moments alone, you were the one with the upper hand again, leaving Annie defenseless with red cheeks and puffing breaths, her round blue eyes even bigger than usual.

With a small grunt and a death-glare towards the boys, Annie stood up from the table she had been sitting at and made her way through the crowd and towards the door, completly ignoring Minas worried call for her.  
What Annie also did not catch was a pair of (e/c) orbs following her every movement.

Closing the door of the mess hall behind her, Annie laid her head back and took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the oxygen of the precious and cold night air.  
She would just go to bed early, she used to sleep in anyways.  
Slowly walking towards the girls dorm, nothing could be heard but the crunching noise of the gravel underneath her shoes.  
That was why Annie nearly had a heart attack as someone grabbed her around the waist. She swiftly swung around trying to hit her attacker with one, maybe deadly, kick. The figure in front of her doged as quick as a cat, letting out an angelic laugh.

"Damn it, Annie! It's me! For someone who always tries to sneak away from training you are doing very well!"  
(F/n). Why does she have to humiliate me even further? She knows damn well why I am skilled when it comes to close combat.  
Annie glared at you.  
"Leave me alone. Go back to those boys who seem to love you so much."  
With those words, Annie turned around to leave but was once again held back by two slim arms being wrapped around her waist. As much as her pride demanded her to push you away, Annie just couldn't. And you knew that just too well. So instead of freeing herself from your almost unescapable grip, Annie leaned back against you, letting out a deep sigh and closing her eyes.  
"That's my kitten...", you whispered before planting a loving warm kiss on the smooth skin of Annies neck.  
Annie hissed at that loving nip, she definetly wanted more than that!

Maybe three minutes later, Annie was pressed into the mattress of her bed by you. Of course you had to be the one toping her. As always. You straddled her hips, while sitting on her lower abdomen, your long, slim and shapely legs in a kneeling position next to her thighs. You leaned down and pressed loving kisses on Annies full pink lips, making the blond girl shiver slightly. Your hands found their way underneath Annies sweater, caressing her skin and her toned body, while your kisses left her mouth and trailed down her neck. Annie wrapped both her arms around your slender yet curvy figure, moaning in delight as you sucked on the sweet spot of her neck. After having placed a satisfying hickey on Annies neck, your lips found it's way back to her mouth.

"Forgive me my attitude, Annie.", you whispered hoarsely against her mouth before letting the tip of your tongue slide in between her glossy lips.  
Annie could only answer by returning the kiss feverishly and wrapping her legs around you, after you had spread them apart.  
Let's just hope that the other girls will not come in any seconde... 

 

The attack on Trost had failed. A new menace had appeared. Eren. Before the recent occurences, you had mostly smiled down at Eren for exclaiming that he would drive out every last titan but now, things had turned out differently. As a fifteen meter-class Eren was surely more frightening than a fifteen years old, average boy.  
The new plan was constructed quickly: Capturing Eren. Annie would join the Military police, while you, Reiner and Bertholdt would join the Scouting Legion to keep an eye on Eren and making sure that he would get into Annies fangs.

The goodybye from you was bittersweet. For the very first time, Annie thought that there might be an glimpse of worry in your deep (e/c) orbs.

"You can do this, you are skilled, smart and you are strong.", you said to Annie, your hands resting on her shoulders.  
But as soon as worry had sneaked into your voice, it was already replaced with the usual demanding sound.  
"Don't screw this up, Annie. You better do not. You know the plan, the mission and you'll go through with it. Got it?", you asked.  
Annie looked back at you, her eyes as firm as yours. Then she did something you surely did not expect. She pulled you into a heated goodbye kiss, her tongue rubbing against yours. You moaned in surprise before wrapping your arms around her back, returning the kiss, while pressing against her.  
Right behind the pair, Bertholdt and Reiner did not really know where to look at.

 

Annie took you by your word. She did everything she could to not fail the mission, slaughtering the squads of the Scouting legion left and right. Whenever you would see the majestic figure of the female titan at the horizon, you stared in awe at that brutally beautiful sight.  
For (F/n), for (F/n), for (F/n)...  
That was what Annie was repeating in her head the whole time, while hunting the squad of Corporal Levi down.

 

Destiny really seemed to hate you more than the whole mankind did (without even knowing). Every last step that you had planned had failed. Eren was protected, kept safely under the wing of Mikasa, the veterans of the Scouting legion and fucking Corporal short-stack.  
Annie had been exposed, had been defeated. The last thing she could do to save herself was locking herself away in her crystal.  
Hot tears would not stop rolling down your cheeks, dripping down onto the dark, forest-green cape of the Scouting legion. You felt disgusted by wearing this, you wanted to rip it off of you and apart into thousands of pieces. But you had to go on. Now it was your turn, your counterattack against mankind without your love by your side.

"I'm so sorry, Annie. I will not fail. I will come back for you, even if I have to slice every last one of them myself. I love you Annie...I love you..."


End file.
